unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spoooooky Game/Transcript
with Unikitty running. Unikitty: Oh my gosh, I’m so excited I'm gonna explode! (Eyes turn into stars.) runs in besides Unikitty, Unikitty’s eyes return to normal. Puppycorn: Me too! I can’t believe it’s finally… and Puppycorn jump up into the sky. Their horns shoot off sparkle matter. Unikitty and Puppycorn: Game night! horns each shoot off a firework rocket, which forms the words “Game Night” in fireworks as other fireworks shoot off. Unikitty lands down on a hill, with Puppycorn landing next to her. Unikitty: First one to the Toy Zone entrance wins! Puppycorn: You’re on, sis! vaults off of Puppycorn’s head and leaps off. Puppycorn: Hey! runs after Unikitty. Cut to a marketplace, where various food and toys stalls are located. Unikitty and Puppycorn run through it, with Puppycorn behind. Both are panting. Cut to Puppycorn, who struggles and speeds up in front of Unikitty. Cut to the Toy Zone entrance, which is zooming towards the camera. Cut to a flower with a ladybug crawling on it. Puppycorn trips over it, screaming. The action goes into slow motion and rapidly returns back to normal speed, as Puppycorn lands inches away from the finish line. Unikitty jumps into screen, vaulting over Puppycorn’s head, and spiraling around, landing over the finish line. Unikitty: Whoo! And she is first to cross the finish line! (Mimics crowd cheering as she gets into Puppycorn’s face, backing up.) Puppycorn: (Standing up, he and Unikitty start walking.) I was right behind you, though! One of these days, I’m totally gonna win! Unikitty: Oh, yeah? Let’s see what you got. First to find a game for game night wins! Puppycorn: (Wagging his tail.) You’re on, sis! two of them scramble through the booths, throwing game board boxes into a pile. Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard walk into the Game Zone and stop by the pile. Dr. Fox: Are you sure you wanna have another game night tonight? Hawkodile: When you two compete it gets a little, uh… Richard: …Intense. Unikitty: Are you kidding? (Jumps up as essence pops from her horn and her cheeks turn to hearts.) We love game night! Winning’s fun! Right, bro? to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Yeah! Except I’ve…never won. Hmm… Shopkeeper: (Offscreen.) I have the perfect game for you! to the Shopkeeper’s booth, titled “Cursed Games & Such”. Shopkeeper: A game born in the depths of darkness, cursed be those who play it! It’s called (Holds up the game box.) “Spoooooky Game”! (Twiddles his fingers around the box.) Oooh! pops up at the booth. Puppycorn: (Eyes glistening.) Whoa…how much? Shopkeeper: (Zooming in on him, lighting strikes in the background as he raises a pointed hand up.) The price is free, but the cost is beyond your mortal reckoning! out to the booth, Unikitty flies in, holding onto the box, grinning. Unikitty: It’s free? Shopkeeper: (Zooming in on him as shadows grow around him.) Free to take, but a curse upon your soul! Unikitty: (Flying up to the Shopkeeper.) But…free? (Blinks a couple times in eagerness.) Shopkeeper: (Confused.) W--yes. Free, but— Unikitty: Wow! Free game, what a bargain! (Flies off as Puppycorn follows her, but pops back in, shooting out sparkle matter.) Okay, thanks, bye! (Flies back offscreen.) Shopkeeper stares at the camera in confusion, but then starts to cackle, twiddling his fingers together as it zooms in on him, lightning striking in the background. Flash to white and cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn in the living room, with Unikitty holding onto the box. Unikitty: Let’s crack this baby open! (Beat, as Unikitty stares at the box. She suddenly starts screaming, flailing the box up and down. She stops shaking the box as it slowly plops from the lid. Three ghosts fly from the box bottom cackling. The box pops out into the game board, which consists of a haunted castle, a circus tent, a tree, and a small mechanical device that resembles the Shopkeeper. Unikitty flicks the switch of the device.) Score Creeper: (In a modulated voice that sounds like the Shopkeeper.) I’m the Score Creeper! Turn back if you’re scared! May the best player win “Spoooooky Game”, if you dare! to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Unikitty’s blush marks are shaped like exclamation points. Unikitty and Puppycorn: Whoa! Unikitty: This is gonna be the best game night ever! Puppycorn: I’m gonna win Spooky Game so hard! Unikitty: Nuh-uh! Bring it on, little bro! out. Richard, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile are near the game board now. Unikitty and Puppycorn: (Alternating, continues in the background.) What? What? What? Hawkodile: (Facepalming.) Oh, boy. Here we go again. Richard: I’m gonna get some snacks. Let me know when they’re done. (Floats upwards offscreen.) Unikitty: (Turns to the others.) So, are we playing or what? (Jumping up, shooting sparkle matter.) Let’s play, let’s play, let’s play! (Yelling, face grows dramatic and tail bushes out.) Let’s play! Dr. Fox: I don’t know. If it’s gonna be another Unikitty versus Puppycorn shut out… to an electric scoreboard that says “Game Night Wins”. Simplified face icons of Unikitty, with a 99 under it, Puppycorn with a 0 under it, Dr. Fox with a 3 under it, Hawkodile with a 5 under it, and Richard with a 4 under it are on it. Zoom in on Unikitty’s score as the buzzer sounds. Cut back to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Unikitty: (Begging.) Please, can we play? We promise we won’t get super competitive. (Cheeks turn into hearts.) This will be a nice, friendly game together, just for fun. Right, bro? and Puppycorn squish their heads together as Puppycorn nods. Pan to Dr. Fox and Hawkodile. Hawkodile: I guess just one game couldn’t hurt. out to all four. Unikitty: (Jumping up, shooting out sparkle matter.) Whoo-hoo! Let’s play. hits the top of the Score Creeper, as a light and ghosts shine off of the game. All four scream, as they are pulled into the game. The Score Creeper laughs evilly as it zooms into him, but quickly stops in shock as Richard comes in. Richard: (Holding a tray of cookies.) Hello? Where’d everybody go? to a larger version of the board game, with haunted trees surrounding the path. A flash of light puts the four on the board, as they continue to all scream. Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile stop screaming, but Unikitty continues for a small while. Unikitty: (Stops screaming, opens one eye, and then another.) Whoa! to a view of the location. Jagged cliffs, a dark sky, and screeching bats are in the location. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Where are we? wolf howls in the background. Cut back to the others, shivering. Score Creeper: (Voice offscreen.) You have now entered the Spoooooky Game! (Starts to creep up behind them.) Win or lose, you’ll never be..... the same! four gasp, as the Score Creeper, now with a glowing green tail, flies above them. Score Creeper: The ultimate test of skills and chills, where the only way out is to win! to Dr. Fox and Hawkodile shivering in fear. Unikitty and Puppycorn pop up, with hearts and stars in their eyes respectively, as their eyes shine. Puppycorn: Cool! Unikitty: We’re inside the game? to the Score Creeper, who stares in confusion. Score Creeper: (Not haunted sounding.) Wow, you guys are super into this. Even after the creepy warning. Okay, then. (Clears throat, returns to the creepy and dramatic voice, as he conjures magic.) Moving on! magic lowers the cliffs down to show the path. Score Creeper: (Offscreen.) Make it to the end of the path to victory. But only one can win the game. back to them all. Score Creeper: Don’t fall behind or you’ll lose... in more ways than one! (Laughs evilly and disappears in a fiery version of his face.) Hawkodile: Got a real bad feeling about this. Dr. Fox: Agreed. There’s clearly something very wrong with this board game. out to a crow on a skull near a tombstone, tapping on it. IT looks at the others, cawing, causing Dr. Fox to freak out. The crow flies off, as the skull grows spider legs and a snake slithers through its eye socket, scampering off. Hawkodile grabs onto Dr. Fox by the head. Dr. Fox: AH! Big skull with legs! and Puppycorn look at each other. Cut to a flash background, as Unikitty jumps up. Unikitty: Whoo! I’m gonna win this, baby! Puppycorn: (Jumps up.) Uh-uh! We’ll see about that! back to all four, as Unikitty and Puppycorn land, running towards the game start. Dr. Fox is still shaking. Dr. Fox: Wait! You two still wanna play? to Unikitty running. Unikitty: He said all we gotta do is win, right? (Shouting.) Let’s win! Puppycorn: (Running up next to Unikitty.) Yeah! Game night, game night! to Dr. Fox and Hawkodile looking as Unikitty and Puppycorn run off. The two of them sigh. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn running down the path, with Dr. Fox and Hawkodile following. The four stop in the middle of the path. Cut to a corn maze that is glowing ominously in the center, with a sign that says “Corn Maze of Doom” pointing to it. Score Creeper: (Offscreen.) If you wish to continue, there’s no doors or rooms. To advance, make it through (Pops up from behind the sign.) the Corn Maze of Doom! (Rubs his hands as the corn behind him starts to part.) But I wouldn’t come in last if I were you. Score Creeper goes behind the corn, as it parts together again. He then pops back out. Score Creeper: (Whispering, still rubbing his hands together.) So spooky! (Ducks back in.) to Puppycorn, who looks in shock. Suddenly, his eyes grow huge, and the background changes to a rain of corn cobs. Puppycorn: Cool! I love corn! pops up next to Puppycorn as the background switches to normal. Unikitty: (Somewhat ominous-sounding.) Good luck, little bro. (Kisses him on the cheek, and then flies upwards. Cut to the others near her.) See ya on the other side! (Flies off.) Puppycorn: (Running off after Unikitty.) Not if I get there first! Fox and Hawkodile look at each other nervously, then run off after the others. The maze closes in behind them. Pan through a screen of corn cobs to Unikitty and Puppycorn going through the maze. Puppycorn is running, while Unikitty is flying. Puppycorn runs a bit ahead of Unikitty, who flies faster than him offscreen, with Puppycorn following. Dr. Fox and Hawkodile walk in. Dr. Fox: I suspect that spooky guy’s up to something. But what? Hawkodile: I’m not gonna wait around to find out. (Pointing.) You flank left, I’ll flank right. out to a top view of the corn maze, where small icons of the fours’ faces scamper in the directions they were going. Cut to Dr. Fox looking at a compass watch. Cut to the watch, as it spirals out of control. Dr. Fox: Huh…that’s very strange. Mysterious voice: (Hoarse, offscreen and shocking Dr. Fox) Don’t play…don’t play… Dr. Fox: (Nervously.) H-hello?! Fox shakily pulls back a corn stalk. A corn cob with a face and top hat on its tip is on one of the stalks, as a scare chord plays. Cut back to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: Aaah! Face on corn! back to the corn cob. Corn Cob: (With a thick Southern accent.) I thought it was just a game! strikes and flashes the background. Cut to Unikitty soaring through the maze. Unikitty: Try to keep up, lil' bro! down to Puppycorn, running through the maze, looking angry. Puppycorn: Hey! Flying is cheating! angrily grunts, crouching down and leaping up, knocking Unikitty out of the air, causing corn cobs to scatter. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn running side by side, glaring at each other. Unikitty: I don’t need to fly to beat you! Puppycorn: Oh, yeah? We’ll see about that! and Puppycorn press their cheeks together, still glaring, as they run, panting. The two scream at each other. Cut to Hawkodile jogging down the path, as Unikitty and Puppycorn pass him, still cheek-to-cheek, spinning him around. Unikitty: I’m first! Puppycorn: No, me! and Puppycorn run offscreen. Hawkodile stops spinning, with spirals circling around him as he tries to balance himself. Hawkodile: Whoa! Wait up! hobbles after the two, still on one leg. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn still running. Puppycorn is now panting. He turns towards Unikitty, who is angrily glaring at him with gritted teeth and growling. Puppycorn grows determined and starts pushing further. He then jumps while screaming, landing at the end of the maze, which has an exit sign next to it. He skids to a stop, kicking up dust, as he pants. Unikitty and Hawkodile run out of the maze as well. The Score Creeper materializes in front of them. Score Creeper: Congrats to you! First to escape the maze: Puppycorn! to Puppycorn. His eyes are glistening with stars. Puppycorn: Whoa, me?! Really?! (Jumps up.) Woo-hoo! to Unikitty, who frowns as her eyes shrink. The Score Creeper slides in next to her. Score Creeper: Looks like your little brother might actually beat you this time. (To the audience.) And the plot thickens! (Disappears in a firey version of his face, laughing evilly.) out to Unikitty and Puppycorn, who is still celebrating, as trophies and bone-shaped sparkle matter flies out. Unikitty: (Somewhat forced-sounding.) That’s great, Puppycorn. (Chuckles nervously.) I’m not mad at all, so (Turns into Angry Kitty.) HAPPY (Turns back to normal.) for you! forces a grin, as Puppycorn hums to himself, dancing. Cut back to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: Hey, where’s Dr. Fox? cut to the characters. Puppycorn is still celebrating, as the Score Creeper is petting Puppycorn on the head. Score Creeper: Well, the game isn’t over yet! (Flies off.) Unikitty: (Back to cheerful.) You bet your butt it’s not! (Yelling, crouching down.) Bring it on, lil' bro! and Puppycorn leap off screen, as Hawkodile starts to walk after them. He stops, turning back around towards the corn maze and looks in fear. He turns back around and continues walking. Cut to the group walking on the path towards a circus tent. A clap of thunder rumbles as lightning flashes. Cut to Dr. Fox, terrified, as she circles around in the corn maze. She starts to run. Dr. Fox: (Panting.) I need to warn the others! trips, yelping, as she lands on the path. Some of the corn parts behind her, revealing the face of the Score Creeper. Score Creeper: Winners never lose. (Pops onto the other size of the corn, as Dr. Fox screams.) Losers always weep. (Dr. Fox screams, running off, as multiple copies of the Score Creeper appear.) You got lost and came in last. Now time for me to reap! Fox continues to run on the path, only to hit a dead end of the maze. The shadow of the Score Creeper rises above her. Zoom in on her as she screams. Thunder strikes and lightning flashes, as it cuts to Dr. Fox’s face, now on an orange ear of corn. Dr. Fox: I’m corn! to Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Hawkodile stopping a distance from the tent. They look at the tent, where the Score Creeper is standing in front of it. Cut to the front of the tent, where the Score Creeper is shadowed, his face glowing. Score Creeper: (To himself.) Three, two one. (A spotlight shines on him, revealing him holding a cane, as he leaps up.) Welcome! This creepy carnival will test (Twirls cane.) which of you… Unikitty: (Hand raising up.) Yeah, yeah, we get it. Come on, dude! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Hurry up and tell us what to do. to the Score Creeper, who is now crossing his hands, looking slightly offended, not speaking in his ominous voice. Score Creeper: Oh. Don’t even need the spooky rhymes anymore. (Shaking his fist, irritated.) All those hours of practice wasted. Fine! (Pulls the curtain back, revealing a game setup, featuring various arcade games, with a digital timer on the top of the tent. He starts speaking rapidly.) Play those carnival games, get the most tickets before the time’s up. to the buzzer, which buzzes, turning to 59:59. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn, who are screaming in excitement as sparkle matter shoots from their horns, both of their eyes are shiny as Unikitty’s cheeks are turned into hearts. The two of them glare at each other as the backdrop turns red and Unikitty’s cheeks turn into skulls. Cut to the Score Creeper holding the curtain of the tent open, as Unikitty and Puppycorn race in, both panting and angrily glaring at each other. Pan out to Hawkodile, who is right next to the Score Creeper. Hawkodile: I’m on to you. There’s something weird goin’ on and I’m gonna find out what. (Punches his fist into his open hand.) Then punching time! Score Creeper: (Still no creepy voice.) Sure man, dude. Whatever you want. (Voice grows ominous.) But I’d play some carnival games if I were you… to Unikitty and Puppycorn at a basketball game. Puppycorn hefts up a basketball into the air, landing it in the basket. Puppycorn: Swish! to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Puppycorn is wagging his tail. Puppycorn: Looks like there’s a new champ in town! (Five blue tickets disperse near him.) I got five tickets! grabs her basketball and focuses at the basket area, preparing to shoot. She suddenly turns into Angry Kitty, screaming, as she rapidly rotates the ball through the hoop. Her tail and horn are both on fire. Cut to the hoop, which has the ball rapidly going through it multiple times. After a few seconds, the ball stops going through the basket as it holds for a small moment. One more ball goes through the hoop, and it suddenly catches on fire. Cut to Unikitty, happily gleaming as pink tickets pour out of her slot and Puppycorn stares in shock. Unikitty: Ha-hah! I got forty-five! Puppycorn: Oh no! That’s like four more than me! (Hits his head down onto the console.) to a Monsta-Masher game. Hawkodile somersaults in, skidding to a stop in a defensive pose. He lifts the entire game above him, placing it in front of him. One of his boxing gloves pops up from the top and then either side, holding his head. He leaps up from behind the game, his pieces assembling back together. He sets both of his hands on the ground as he crouches. Hawkodile: There’s a deeper game here. What're you plotting, creeper? growling noise is heard, causing Hawkodile’s glasses to widen. Cut to an opening in the tent, where the growling is coming from, as wind billows out of it. Cut to a pyramid of milk bottles, which is knocked over by a baseball. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn at the game, where pink tickets are spilling out of Unikitty’s side and Puppycorn looks shocked. Unikitty: Yes! Score Creeper pops up nearby. Score Creeper: Oooh! Looks like Unikitty’s regained the lead! Unikitty: Sorry, bro. You gotta have the right touch, like this! to Unikitty. She lifts up a pink ball with a smiley face on it. She happily throws the ball in the air with a kissing noise in the background, as her cheeks turn to hearts and hearts grow in her eyes as well. Cut to the ball, which squeaks in joy, as a rainbow and sparkles appear behind it in an arc. Cut to a milk bottle pyramid, which the ball hits, exploding into a pink mushroom cloud with the same face as the ball on the top of it. Cut back to Unikitty. Unikitty: See? out to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Puppycorn is chewing on a baseball, as Unikitty looks at him in confusion. Suddenly, Puppycorn spits out the baseball, launching it. Cut to a milk bottle pyramid, which is hit by the baseball, falling over. Cut back to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Puppycorn: (Jumping up and down in excitement.) I’m not out yet! few blue tickets shoot out of Puppycorn’s dispenser as Unikitty glares. Cut to a room in the tent, which Hawkodile pulls the curtain aside of and enters. His glasses are still contorted in shock, as he looks around the room. Pan out into the room, there is a cage on either side, filled with monsters. Hawkodile walks through the room in fear, as the monsters look at him in sadness. He stops at one in shock. Mysterious voice: It was just a game… to a purple octopus creature in one of the cages, one of their tentacles wrapped around a cage bar. Octopus: …Until I LOST! (Pokes head through the cage.) backs up in fright. Hawkodile: Gotta warn the others… surge noise is heard, as Hawkodile’s glasses go wide in shock. Behind him is the Score Creeper. Cut to Hawkodile, who angrily turns around. Hawkodile: Game over! I’m taking you down! angrily punches the Score Creeper, who vanishes in a puff of smoke, only to reform when Hawkodile draws his fist back. Cut back to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: Huh? to the buzzer, which is on all zeros, as a buzzing noise is heard. Zoom into Hawkodile, who looks in shock. Score Creeper: (Offscreen.) Oh, sorry, Hawkodile! Time’s up! (His shadow looms over Hawkodile. Cut to him.) And how many tickets do you have? Zero? Ouch, you’re in last place. Score Creeper snaps his fingers. Cut to Hawkodile, as a cage falls on top of him and he grabs the bars. Score Creeper: Didn’t even try. You’ve hit a new low. We’ve got a nice place for you…in the freak show! up to the top of the cage, which is labeled “Freak #113”. Cut to a silhouette of Hawkodile’s hand, which sprouts claws that burst through his boxing glove, as his arm grows furry. Cut to a silhouette of Hawkodile’s head, as he starts to grunt, while fur sprouts from the top of it. Cut to his bottom, as his body grows furry, his kneecaps grow furry, and his tail grows long and spiky. Cut to the Score Creeper, who cackles. The curtain closes in front of him. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn, next to a Wacky-Wack game, fighting over a mallet. A pile of pink and blue tickets are behind each of them, respectively. Unikitty: (Yelling.) It’s my turn! Puppycorn: (Yelling.) But I need more tickets! Score Creeper pops up behind the game, scaring the two to look at him. Score Creeper: Time’s up! Man, you guys really went crazy in there. The pup has 542 tickets. (A pink ticket falls into Unikitty’s pile.) Unikitty, 543. to Puppycorn and Unikitty. Puppycorn: (Sadly.) Aww… Unikitty: (Hear hearts turned to ones, leaping up in the air, screaming.) Yes! (Lands, her eyes glistening with hearts.) to the Score Creeper, rubbing his hands together. Score Creeper: Ooh, sister beats brother! How delicious! It’s anyone’s game as we near the finish line. (Pointing towards the two.) Remember, only one can win! Score Creeper holds his hand out towards an exit sign in the tent, with a flap slightly open. The Score Creeper disappears in a firey version of his face, ominously moaning. Cut to Puppycorn, his eyes glistening. Puppycorn: Cool! And I’m gonna win! Right, Haw—''(Grows in shock, realizing Hawkodile isn’t near.)'' Wait, where’s Hawkod— out to both Unikitty and Puppycorn. Unikitty is in a crouched position, her eyes replaced with stars. Unikitty: (Excitedly and rapidly.) First place winner, coming through! (Runs off, leaving a cloud of dust.) Puppycorn: (Angry.) Hey! runs off after Unikitty. Zoom into a small opening in the tent, as thunder crashes and lightning strikes. It stops on a now-monstrous Hawkodile still in the cage, snarling in fear. Cut to a castle, with Unikitty and Puppycorn at the edge of the path looking at it. A bolt of lightning and thunder crash surround the castle’s sky. Cut to the top of the castle, where a makeshift wooden bell tower is created. The Score Creeper materializes in. Score Creeper: The game ends at the top of the spooky tower. Just ring the bell and— (Grows shocked with the interruption.) Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Ha-hah! back to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Unikitty: See ya at the finish line, little bro! Puppycorn: (Running off.) You’ll see my butt, ‘cause I’ll be there first! Unikitty: ''(Running off.)'' Yeah, right! and Puppycorn run into the door of the castle, which slams closed after them. Cut to Unikitty flying up the stairway, with Puppycorn running behind her. Puppycorn: Come on, sis, I never win game night! to Unikitty. Unikitty: And I never lose! (Flies further.) to a door in a rest at the stairs, which slams open, revealing a glowing purple skeleton. Skeleton: Boo! I’m a spooky skele— flies through the skeleton, breaking it, as it screams, still flying up the stairs, with Puppycorn running after, panting. Unikitty: Comin’ through! skeleton’s head falls in front of the camera, still screaming. Cut to a further part of the stairs, where Unikitty is still flying, Puppycorn running right behind her, panting. Unikitty starts to fly further. The Score Creeper flies up next to Puppycorn. Score Creeper: Ooh, she’s in the lead! You gonna take that from her? (Flies up to Unikitty.) Careful, he’s gaining on you! (Flies off.) to Puppycorn running and panting. He starts to run faster. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Puppycorn continues to run faster, passing up Unikitty. Cut to a ladybug on the stairs, which Puppycorn abruptly trips over. Cut to Puppycorn falling through the air. Puppycorn: (In slow motion.) No! to the top entrance of the stairs. Puppycorn falls face-first onto the ground, flopping over. Unikitty flies above him, a determined look on her face. Cut to the bell tower, which Unikitty flies towards. She flies to the top, landing next to the bell. Unikitty: (Starry-eyed with stars sparking from her horn.) I did it! I made it to the end! Score Creeper flies up next to Unikitty. Score Creeper: Yes! Now ring that bell and you will be the winner of Spoooooky Game! to Unikitty reaching for the bell eagerly. Cut to the Score Creeper rubbing his hands and laughing maniacally. Cut to Unikitty nearly grabbing the rope. Cut back to the Score Creeper. Score Creeper: Leave all those loser friends behind in the dust! (Laughs evilly.) to Puppycorn, who is now standing up, tears pouring from his eyes like waterfalls. Cut back to Unikitty still eagerly about to pull the bell. She suddenly stops, shaking her head and frowning. Unikitty: Losers? to the Score Creeper rubbing his hands and grinning. Unikitty’s arm suddenly falters, causing the Score Creeper to frown in confusion. Score Creeper: Huh? (Face grows fiery and demonic. His voice goes deep and echoed.) What are you waiting for?! to Unikitty. Her ears are curled back in anger and her cheeks are replaced with skulls. Unikitty: My friends aren’t losers! (Turns towards Puppycorn in sadness.) to Puppycorn, who is looking downwards. Puppycorn: (Sad-sounding.) Go ahead, sis. (Sniffles.) I guess I am a loser… (Eyes well with tears.) Again… to Unikitty, who gasps in shock, as her cheeks turn into broken hearts. She flies down to Puppycorn, who is still teary-eyed. She puts an arm on his shoulder. Unikitty: Oh, no, little bro! Why are we fighting? This isn’t fun at all anymore. back to the Score Creeper, still firey. Score Creeper: (Yelling, growing larger.) What are you doing?! Isn’t this exactly what you wanted? To be a winner? That means everyone else loses! (Voice grows demonic.) Forever! back to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Tears are still in the corners of Puppycorn’s eyes. Unikitty hugs onto Puppycorn. Puppycorn: (Sad-sounding.) What’s this? A victory hug? Unikitty: (Hearts shooting from her horn.) No, lil' bro. Our friends were right, all along. We do get too competitive. (Whispering to herself.) Mostly me. (Back to talking to Puppycorn.) But we forgot games are about having fun with each other! (Squishes cheek against Puppycorn’s cheek.) How about we win this one together? Puppycorn: (Starry-eyed, as sparkle matter shoots from his horn.) Really?! back to the Score Creeper, still giant, as Unikitty and Puppycorn climb the stairs together. Score Creeper: No! That’s not how this works! The game can only have (Demonic-sounding.) one winner! to Unikitty and Puppycorn going up the stairs, Unikitty flying and Puppycorn running up. Puppycorn: I finally get to win! With you, sis! back to the Score Creeper, who is in shock. Unikitty and Puppycorn reach the top of the tower. Score Creeper: Stop, you dummies! You’re breaking the game! (Demonic-sounding.) Someone must lose! to Unikitty and Puppycorn, both holding onto the bell rope. Unikitty: Well, we’re both winning. Puppycorn: So… Unikitty: Yeah. to the Score Creeper, staring in complete shock. Score Creeper: S-so, you mean…I’m the loser? back to Unikitty and Puppycorn, who both pull the rope in excitement, ringing the bell. Cut back to the Score Creeper. Score Creeper: (Yelling, demonic-sounding.) No! AH! to the exterior of the castle, as the path cracks in a green glow. Cut back to the Score Creeper, still screaming. He is soon enveloped in a beam of light. Cut to the far exterior of the castle, as a starbolt of light surrounds it, as the screen goes white. Cut to the score counter, zooming in on both Unikitty and Puppycorn’s score. With a ding noise, Unikitty score turns to 100, while Puppycorn’s score turns to 1. Cut to Richard sitting on the couch of the living room. The game board suddenly shoots a bright light, as Unikitty and Puppycorn appear. Cut to Richard, who is near the plate of cookies, with crumbs on his face, as he stares in shock. He spits out crumbs. Richard: Princess, what happened? back to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Unikitty: We won! (Jumps up, her head detaching and spinning.) Woo-hoo! Puppycorn: And so did friendship! and Puppycorn squish their cheeks together, as Unikitty’s cheeks turn into hearts. Unikitty: And we learned our lesson! We’re not gonna get competitive anymore! to Richard, who fills up the screen. Richard: No, I-I mean, why are you tiny?! out to the game board. Unikitty and Puppycorn are normal, Dr. Fox is still a corn cob, and Hawkodile is still monstrous and trapped in a cage. All of them are smaller than the game board. Unikitty: (High-pitched.) Oopsie… Category:Episode Transcripts